Serena's Birthday/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Serena's Birthday in Weekenders Adventures Chronicles (The episode begins. We show Serena leaving while the heroes are saying goodbye to her) Serena: Bye everyone. I'll see you soon. (Kisses Ash on the right cheek) Bye, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Bye, Serena. Good luck on you're trip. (Serena her Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon walks out of the park) Benson: Okay, guys. Let's do this while she's out. (Now we go to the meeting) Benson: Okay guys, we all know that today... is Serena's Birthday! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, it's my girlfriend's birthday today! Right, buddy? Pikachu: Pikachu! Benson: '''So Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are doing decorations. Mrs. Ketchum is out getting the cake. The Turtles are getting the pizza and drinks for the party. We have to get presents. Littlefoot and his friends are getting party supplies. Skips will take care of the banner '''Ash Ketchum: '''I got something for Serena. '''Littlefoot: '''What did you get her, Ash? '''Cera: '''Is it a new apron? '''Daphne Blake: '''Is it a new skirt? '''Ash Ketchum: You guys will find out soon enough when she comes back. Grandpa Longneck: (Chuckles) You can't tell anyone about Serena's gift before she comes back right? Ash Ketchum: That's right. I really don't want to ruined a surprise. Tai Kamiya: Okay what do you want us to do, Benson? Benson: DigiDestined and you're Digimon, I want all of you to go help out the others with the decorations. Takato Matsuki: '''We will Benson. '''Guilmon: Are we going to eat cake yet? Takato Matsuki: Not now, Guilmon. When Serena comes back we'll celebrate and then eat the cake. Guilmon: Okay. Matt Ishida: Okay, come on guys let's get to work. - - - - - - (In the distance we see a spy camera hiding in the trees which turns out to be the villains spying on the heroes decorating the birthday party) Jessie: A birthday party for the twerp's girlfriend? James: How interesting. Zach Varmitech: Did you say a birthday party? Gavro: Who's birthday is it? Sheer: It's Ash's girlfriend. Lord Zedd: '''Why isn't that touching? Ash Ketchum with the pathetic power brats are planning a birthday party for Ash's girlfriend, Serena. '''Squatt: '''A party? I love parties. '''Rita Repulsa: '''A birthday? We must make a present. '''Finster: '''Yes. I have a present in mind for good old Serena. '''Shego: This better be good. Dr. Drakken: Is this for ruining the birthday party and destroy the heroes? Finster: Yes. - - - - Jessie: This will be perfect to crash the party! James: I'm in. Meowth: Yeah, let's do this, what do you say? Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! - - (Now we go back to the heroes decorating the party) Mordecai: '(singing) Yeah! Set up the chairs and wipe off the tables, plug in the mic, but down trip on the cables, blow up the balloons, but don't blow out the candles. It's something party cause there's no sandals. '''Rigby: '(singing) Check your invitation, park's the location, when the clock strikes 11, it's time for celebration! 'Mordecai: '''Serena's birthday party, yo! '''Rigby '(singing) it's the big one one! '''Mordecai & Rigby: (singing) Serena, Serena S-Serena, Serena, Serena, Serena, S-Serena Serena, Serena, S-S-Serena! Wooooooaaah! (They laugh) Rigby: Man, Serena's so awesome. Cream: She's very nice. Yoshi: And she's kinda cute. Just like Kari. Kari Kamiya: (Giggles) You really think I'm cute, Yoshi? Yoshi: Of course you do. Bonnie: What about me and Dedenne!? We're very cute. Aviva: Of course you too. Benson: How are the decorations going? Professor Oak: It's going great, Benson. Lucario: It will be done pretty soon. Max: Leatherhead, please give me and T.K. a boost. (Leatherhead lifts Max and T.K. up to the tree to put up the balloons) T.K. Takaishi: Thanks. Leatherhead: You're welcome my friends. (Ed runs with the presents and he trips and lets go of the presents) Eddy: The presents! Kim Possible: Psychic! (Kim's Slurpuff activates Psychic and safely grabs the presents) Double-D: Ed, be very careful with those presents! Carver Descartes: You almost knock them down to the ground and broke them! May: '''If he did, then the party will be ruined. - - - - (Later our heroes are done decorating the presents) '''Mordecai: It's done! Benson: Can't believe we actually did it. Tino Tonitini: This will be the best birthday party for Serena ever! Adam Park: '''Man, Serena is going to be so surprised. - - - - (Then the villains appears outside of the park and sees the heroes fully done finishing the decorations) '''James: Target confirmed. Leonardo: Okay guys, let's put the presents on the table. Ash Ketchum: And I'll put a present on the table too. Jessie: Alright are you ready to crash the party? Meowth: I'm ready to rock. James: Then let's. Mr. Ross: Time to crash the party. (He brings out four Pokéballs) (The truck moves fast and then runs over the decorations) Takuya Kanbara: What the heck was that? Tish Katsufrakis: The decorations! Alain: Who did this?! (Next Mr. Ross' Tyranitar, Hydreigon, Dusknoir and Honchkrow appear and they smash all the foods) Sora Takenouchi: All the foods! Guilmon: My Guilmon bread! - - (The Villains appears out of the truck) Psycho Red: Did you miss us heroes? Tai Kamiya: Not you again! Benson: What are you doing here?! Mordecai: '''??? - - '''Psycho Blue: We came to crash you're precious girlfriend's birthday party! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic879